If Yesterday Never Happened
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Timezones powers are very strong, and she proves that she is still learning how to learn them. Not only is Static, Gear and Ebon are brought back to the past, but so is HotStreak. While Static tries to stop the death of his mother, something goes wrong.
1. Up Coming Anniversary

Summary: Timezone's powers are very strong, and she proves that she is still learning how to learn them. Not only is Static, Gear and Ebon are brought back to the past, but so is HotStreak. While Static tries to stop the death of his mother, something goes wrong, and he makes the most important decision of his life, and deal with the results of that choice.

Psycho Chan's Note: Please remember that I suck at writing…yes…my skills lack that…good quality and stuff. This idea was a dream I had the other night so I jotted down what I remembered and now I'm spending a chunk of my life typing it out so I can share it with the world…and by the world I mean the fifteen people that are out there in the Static Shock fan population…cant' believe that show is almost ten years old…the comic is older…I'm almost older than it…I feel so old*cries*

Chapter One: Up Coming Anniversary

A red head flips through a bunch of photos over the past year. He is irritated, but continues the organizing, which was never really his strong cup of tea, he was more of an energy drink kind of guy anyway. He picks out every picture with him and his boyfriend. _Fiancé_, he corrects in his head. HotStreak had proposed to Virgil a couple months ago. It still messes with him. He knew that they couldn't actually get married but he really didn't give a shit about it.

If you told him he would be dating Virgil Hawkins three years ago, he would have laughed his ass off. Told him he'd be marring the geek he would have decked you one. But nope. Francis Stone sits in the middle of his room, sorting through pictures for a photo album of their relationship over the three years they have been together.

Sorting the pictures, Francis reminisces about each photo. Their first Christmas, New Year's, and even their visit to the beach(which ended in disaster, being Francis was escorted off the beach in cuffs). The red head smiles to himself, remembering the DVD he also had make for them. Though he knows Virgil won't be too happy about it. He maaaaay have recorded a few….intimate moments…okay…more than a few. But Francis didn't care. He was too happy. He also had a CD made for him. All full of songs filled with words the thug could never say himself. Yup. This year's anniversary is gonna be perfect. Considering he had forgotten their first one. Virgil was pissed. But he'd rather forget that day.

Finally, all the pictures were decided. Sighing, HotStreak takes out pen, and writes things on the back of each selected photo. Things about that day he remembers and little notes on the cute things Virgil had done or said. Francis was surprised at what he remembered to be honest. But he kept writing, happy as can be…if you can imagine that man happy without blowing shit up. Of course he still does that though Virgil is never really amused by that. But then again, Static wouldn't have it any other way. He had fallen in love with that hot headed thug after all. Why change it?


	2. The Promise

Psycho Chan's Note: My chapters are gonna be short…oh well…I'm not really that talented anyway. I write what needs to be written…I'll need to work on making these longer…or at least better…Seto…I failed each of my English classes with less then 14.3%…My highest grade was…an F…but it was a 23.8%…why the fuck am I writing stories then?

…oi…

Chapter Two: The Promise

Two teens lay in a small bed after a little sex. Static had chased down a couple more metahumans, unamused by any of them. They were all captured easily and all did a poor job at being a criminal to begin with. But enough of them can be tiring, like a bunch of Shiv's running about. Then Virgil returned to his room to see his boyfriend laying in bed, waiting. Virgil knew he'd be stripped and fondled, but this was a good way to get rid of some tension. He discovered long ago that Francis released his own tension in two ways and only two ways, violent rampages and sex. The second was easier to deal with. Although some days Virgil would rather send his ass in jail so he can walk the next day.

Francis holds his dark lover closely, wondering some things. One thing he learned was that anything can happen. And if it can, it probably will. While he was in the hospital when he was a kid, his parents went through a divorce, leaving him alone in the overly clean building. He often felt alone. Then his mother left, leaving the eight year old with Jay, his drunken father and his little sister, Tammy. Sure over the months, Jay stopped drinking, but with that came abuse towards his Children. HotStreak shakes his head as he thinks about what could go wrong with his life with Virgil. _What if he left? Or worse, was killed as Static?_

"Hey Virg…"

"Hmm?" Virgil lazily opens his brown eyes. "What is it?"

A little lost on how to start, HotStreak takes a deep breath. "What would you do if I died?"

"Well…" Virgil sits up. Death was never his favorite subject. He never really got over his mothers death. Sorrow fills his pretty face. "I donno…I…wouldn't believe it I guess…" HotStreak listens carefully. "I would be depressed…lost without you…I don't think I'd be able to live…but I don't think I could kill myself either…" Virgil felt a knot in his stomach.

"Well…if you died…I'd go on a rampage until I couldn't take it anymore…I'd kill myself so I could meet up with you again…" Francis told the truth. Virgil was the first to see who he truly was. The first to accept him as well. And he didn't want to go through the pain of someone else finding him out. His secrets and fears. It was too much.

A smile grows on the other boy's face. "Well…I guess I would go on a blind rampage too. Get rid of all my frustration I could. With or without my powers. That way a little bit of you is still there with me."

"Promise?" A chuckle escapes Francis. Kind of an odd promise but that was Francis for ya. Weird and violent. He pulls his lover close to him, holding him once again.

"Promise" Snuggling up to the larger man, Virgil quickly falls asleep, leaving Francis to think once more. Something told him that promise would be kept. And it made him uneasy. He expected as much. With one of them being a hero and the other an arsonist, things couldn't go very well.


	3. The Trip Through Time

Psycho Chan's Note: My chapters are still short…man I suck. Well, I guess I'll thank everyone still reading my crappy story…so…uh…thanks. Maybe one day when I'm bored I'll go through these chapters and add stuff to them. Make them better…course then you people might be over with Static Shock…oh well…I'd entertain new fans…wait…that just makes me sound older…damn it…

Chapter Three: The Trip Through Time

Returning from the store, Francis walks home with a backpack full of pictures, DVD's and paper. He sighs at the fact he's trying to make his damn anniversary good for Virgil. Some days it sucked caring for others. He had yet to get this stuff together and their anniversary is less than a week. "Guess I should have started sooner than a few days ago…"

From a small distance, the pyrokinetic hears commotion from the park. Curious and bored, the red head heads over to the green area to see Ebon and the two heroes Static and Gear, standing with a girl. He finds himself running over when something in Static's hands start to spark wildly. The look of surprise and caution on the dark man's face worried HotStreak. He hated watching the younger teen work. Then a flash engulfs everyone. Ebon, Gear, Static, the girl and HotStreak.

They watch time rewind quickly, hour by hour, day by day to even years. Then it stops, their ears pick up the loud noise from riots throughout the whole town. The riot that had resulted in Jean Hawkins death. Virgil's mother. _Speaking of Virgil, where was he? _HotStreak looks around. He is alone. Everyone else must have landed else where. He guesses the situation, that he is in the past. It didn't really surprise him, it just irritated him. He doubted that Static knew he was there. He needed to return or be left behind. So Francis sets out to find Static.


	4. Meeting Jean

Psycho Chan's Note: Okay…I'll admit…that chapter was pathetic…I'm sad…I'm gonna go cry…

Chapter Four: Meeting Jean

About an hour ago, Jean Hawkins had tucked her son Virgil into bed. Now she stands on top of a building, talking to a man who claims to be her son from the future. The woman was confused, but one look into those chocolate eyes and she knew it was her son. "I am so proud of you Virgil. A super hero…it's really amazing." The woman's voice was pure music to Static's ears. He had forgotten her voice over the years.

"It feels so good to hear you say that." Static hugs Jean, almost in tears once she returns the embrace. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything Virgil." A beautiful smile shines brightly onto the nurse's face.

"I need you to stay up here tonight. Out of harm." Static watches that smile fade away.

"I can't. People need me." Jean's eyes fog with worry.

"You don't understand…something bad happens to…you…you just need to stay up here." Panic raises in Virgil's voice.

"Virgil…there are people who need my help and-"

"If you help them you'll die…tonight…"

"It's my job to help those in need."

"I need you too!" Tears threaten to fall.

From the street, a man hears this yell. Knowing who it belonged to, HotStreak climbs up the nearest fire escape. He worries to who it is he is yelling at. Someone important to be shouting _that_.

"It's just one night…am I asking too much Mom?" The other woman looks at her son. Such sorrow and pain. "I just want you to be safe…I want you to live…"

"Virgil…I understand. However, people will die without me."

"I-"

"Virgil? Is that…" a familiar raspy voice cuts the hero off. The mocha teen turns around to see his boyfriend.

"HotStreak?! What are you-How did you-"

"I'm not sure but I'm sure it has something to do with that girl…" HotStreak focuses on the woman. "Is that your mother?" He faintly remembers the picture in Virgil's room.

"Yeah…"Static turns back to his mother as Francis stands next to him.

"Is he from your time too?"

"Yes…This is Francis…He's…" Virgil freezes up for a moment. He wasn't so sure how to put this. He felt as if his mother would be disappointed in him for his life style. "He's…" So he searches desperately for another word that wouldn't upset HotStreak.

Feeling his worry, Francis smiles. "I'm his friend…"

"I see…It's nice to meet you Francis." The woman smiles.

"He's more than a friend Mom." Static says quietly. He never wanted to hide Francis before and he wasn't gonna start now, even in front of his mother. "He's my boyfriend…we're kinda…engaged actually." Seeing his mother's eyes light up, panic fills him.

With a brighter smile, Jean was still happy. "It really is nice to meet you. I sure hope you treat my son right."

"Of course." HotStreak grins, loving the approval of a parent. He never had that before actually.

Relief shows in Static's face. "Now…will you stay up here for the night?"

Just before Jean can speak, another man's voice pierces the thick night air. "Hang on a minute Static." The three confused people look over to see a man, dressed in weird clothing, similar to a business suit yet different. "You cannot be medaling in the past without consequences."

"Who the fuck are you?" HotStreak speaks quickly, automatically getting into a fighting position, "How the hell do you know Static?"

The man is unfazed by HotStreak's temper. "We know everything and I am here to stop it" he quickly states. "We cannot allow you to let your mother live for the results of-"

"I asked who the fuck are you now answer me!" Fire seeps from Francis's hair, surprising Jean.

"Who I am is of no concern to you HotStreak…all you need to know is that with the death of Jean…Static is a hero. The world's _greatest_ hero in fact. However if she were to live…he instead _destroys_ the world. I was sent here from that destroyed world to stop-"

"Get lost." HotStreak was just angry that the man even suggested that Virgil, of all people would ruin the world.

"To stop that from happening." The man picks off where he was cut off, in a louder, firmer voice.

"Who are you?" Static asks hastily. He wants to know. _Needed_ to know.

An irritated sigh is heard from the strange man. "I am from Time Corporation. A company who stop time travelers from destroying history…which is what you are doing."

Static refuses to let his mother die. Not again. "If my mother is to die, I promise you that I will become that man you came to prevent…I won't grow up without her. I can't." Jean stands there as she listens to her son basically threaten the world. But she also knows how desperate Virgil is. "Not again."

"Very well…" the man's expression doesn't change. "We will give you a choice then."

"A choice?"

"Correct. Return to your time…without your mother and with Francis…or…go to a different time…where your mother is with you…however…Francis will not."


	5. The Choice

Psycho Chan's Note: Drama…This drama is different from my normal abuse kind of drama…this is…is…I donna…I guess…I really don't know but it's just a new kind of drama I'm trying out for the fun of it. Which is still fun even though my skills are limited here…at three am…

Chapter Five: The Choice

The world goes silent the moment Static comprehends his choices. He literally had to choose between his mother and Francis. He had to choose who he loved more…who was to die…or be _erased_. Virgil felt his head pound and his blood go cold. He…he had to choose. Jean or Francis. It was as if this were a really bad dream. But it was worse. Virgil could not wake up from this.

Both Jean and Francis look at Static then each other. Neither wanted to die, but they wanted Virgil to be happy. They couldn't even begin to think about what was racing through his mind. And they didn't want to.

"Which will it be?" the man asks coldly, obviously unaffected by the situation.

"I can't…you can't possibly think I could actually…pick between-"

"You have no choice."

Virgil felt as if he could die. His head felt lightheaded and his stomach was churning. Then the Shock Vox rings. "Static! I need you! I'm in the park. Ebon is going to start a big bang! One that he can control. Get over here!"

"Gear…I can't-I" Static couldn't leave.

"What do you mean you can't?! Ebon is about to drive a tank of that gas in the middle of the city-hundreds of metahumans will run Dakota!"

"Go Virg."

"Huh?" Hearing his name, Virgil looks up to Francis.

"Stop Ebon…I'll take care of him." He points his head to the strange man.

"O-okay. I'll be back." Virgil runs up to Francis, kissing him quickly and takes off to stop Ebon.

"The decision must be made quickly."

Jean and Francis look at each other once again. A call from Jean's transmitter goes off. "Jean…" Francis starts, unsure where to go with that sentence. The red head slides his backpack off his shoulder. "I'll…I'll go…"

"But Virgil-"

"He never got the chance to have a mother…We both know you're the better choice. You actually help people. You do good things. I…hurt others…all the time…" The nurse is lost for words. "Give this to Virgil…"

"He won't remember you if…"

"Virgil will arrest Ebon…and return to his body in the future with this memory…he'll remember me…but…I won't be there…I'm not sure how…but I think this will help him…its something I've been working on…you see…our anniversary is…was in less than a week…it's unfinished though."

"How will I know when to give it to him?"

"Wait…wait for when he returns to his body. I'm sure you'll know because he'll run through the door to see if you're alive." HotStreak chuckles. "Give it to him then."

"Okay…" Hesitantly, Jean grabs the beat up knapsack. There really isn't much more to say.

"Give this to him as well." HotStreak removes his ring, handing it to the woman. "Tell him…I'll love him no matter what time does to us…" Francis turns to the man, who nods.

"Lets go Stone."

Jean watches both men not of her time disappear into a ray of green light. She returns to her work, concerned.


	6. The Return

Psycho Chan's Note: La la la. I love this story so far. I get to practice a different kind of flow. Yay! Go me!

Chapter Six: The Return 

Virgil returns to the future, relieved that the world looks the same. Which worries him. He had just returned because of that strange man. He said things had changed, and then just…Virgil wasn't sure. There was a bright light and the next thing he knew he was in Burger Fool, talking to Richie. He looks around franticly, unsure of anything. Unsure if that was a dream or if it was real, and if so, who…and how…

"Virgil? Are you okay?" The blonde looks at him. "You don't look so well…"

"Richie? Where is HotStreak?" He asks suddenly, dazed by everything. The other man is more confused.

"Who?"

Virgil's eyes widen. "HotStreak…he…"

"I…don't know anyone by that name…" Richie thinks for a moment, pausing from his fries. "None of the bang babies go by that name either…"

Virgil pauses. "Bang Babies?"

Richie, again, is confused. "Yeah…Big Bang…few years ago…gave you powers…remember?"

"Oh…yeah…sorry bro…thought I was dreamin'…" Virgil wonders about how time was altered. He got his powers…the only reason he got them was because Wade wanted him to kill Francis. "HotStreak…where is F-Stop?"

Again, the blonde pauses. Richie looked dumbfounded. "He's dead…why are you asking?"

"H-he's…Francis is dead? How?" Virgil's heart stops beating upon hearing those words. Somehow…the decision was made without him.

"Um…V…you shot him…at the docks…"

Something smacked the mocha teen hard, taking his breath away. He felt weak and sick. "_What? _I…I killed him?"

"Yeah…Wade gave you the gun right before the gas was triggered. You shot him…he bleed out minutes after." Richie put down his burger. "What is going on with you?"

The other teen barely heard him. He didn't really want to. He just burst out into tears. Looking down at his left hand, he realized that his ring was not there. The ring that Francis had made for him. His engagement ring. "He's gone…he's really gone… Just like that…"

"Virgil…what is going on? I know the fight you had with your parents was bad last night…but you've never been so stressed before…about that at least."

"Parents?"

"Yeah…" The blonde was confused. So very confused. "You had disappeared with Wade again…well…what's left of his gang at least. You stole some money from your mother and Robert had kicked you out again…figured you'd buy more drugs for your habit…never seen you black out though…"

"I what?!" Virgil yells, attracting attention to him from all around the busy restaurant.

"Shhh…Quiet down Virgil…Your parole officer said one more slip up and you'll end up in jail again. Then we can't date anymore…"

"Parole officer?" This wasn't sounding good. He couldn't imagine stealing from his mother. Or joining a gang. Or killing a person…or…dating his best friend for that matter. But if his mother hadn't died…it meant he never had a fear of guns…or dealt with the pain of a death before. And if Francis bullied him in this time too, with no fear or hesitation to shoot the man…he…would.

"Yeah…after you got your powers you turned into a total street thug. After Ebon was sent upstate, you said you wouldn't use your powers anymore. Not that you would go through your promises anyway but the city released you because there were other things to attend to."

This wasn't suppose to happen. This wasn't the world he wanted. "I'm no hero then…"

"No…that's me. You never really do good things…" Richie was confused but figured if he answered his boyfriend's questions, his would be answered too. "Now what is going on?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Richie is startled when Virgil gets up, running out of the restaurant.

"Static!?" He doesn't bother to run after him, afraid if he does he'll get hurt in Virgil's anger again.

_What could have happened?! Why is everything wrong?! Why did I kill Francis!? Why am I so messed up?! I just want him back! I want my old life back! I need him back!_

Virgil runs home, to see his mother and the damage caused.


	7. A Broken Mother

Psycho Chan's Note: Man I suck at writing stories…maybe it's because it's not all…sexed up and stuff…I'm…almost good at sex scenes…Twitter Chan loves them.

Chapter Seven: A Broken Mother

A woman sits in her room, thinking again. When she had met her future son…she was proud of him. Happy he was a super hero. Doing good. Somehow that _changed_. She remembers the night she got _that _phone call. The phone call of her son in _jail_. He had shot a man. That man died. Her son was fourteen at the time. But that wasn't what surprised her. She was surprised to see the man Virgil had shot. Young, sixteen, and hair red as Hell. It was Francis, the man her son was in love with. _Engaged _to.

Looking up, Jean wipes away a tear. She cries often. She worries about when _that_ Virgil will return. Return to a world where he is a criminal. To a world where the two of them don't get along. To a world where Francis Jay Stone is dead…because of him.

Just as she had promised, Jean had kept Francis's backpack. She never bothered to look in it. It wasn't hers. She kept it hidden, so it wouldn't get ruined. Collecting dust as it waits for it's new owner to open it up. She sighs. Even she could tell this wasn't suppose to happen. She often wondered how this was better than that other world where Static takes over the planet. But remembers that the hero Static will return to this time. But still…

How could that man be so sure that this is better?


End file.
